Dealing with Twins
by Deerveng
Summary: Short stories about La Muerte and Xibalba's twin children, Miguel and Mila. Rated T for language. Cover image made by justlittleaxana
1. Miracle Twin

La Muerte stands at her bedroom porch, looking down at her beautiful realm. She rubs her swollen slowly in circles.

Xibalba watches his wife gaze at her land. The light coming off her sugar skin remind him how beautiful she truly is. He walks up to her and stands by her side.

"Just a few more months balby, and our little Miguel will come into this world." La Muerte said looking down at her belly.

Xibalba wraps his arms around his wife from behind, meeting hands with his love. "Yes, my love. A son. We had so many girls. It's nice to have a boy in the family."

La Muerte looks behind her and faces her husband. "You're just tired of being outnumbered." She joked.

"Just you wait, we'll have more sons." Xibalba nuzzles into La Muerte's neck.

La Muerte giggles at turns around. She carefully pulls Xibalba's beard close to her. "Come here silly."

Their lips meet. La Muerte wraps her arms around her husband's neck. Both wish they can both stand closer together, but the large belly La Muerte has been preventing them from coming any closer.

But just as they were getting into the moment, they hear someone clear their throat. They both pull away and look in their bedroom.

Standing in the bedroom awkwardly is the Candlemaker. "Umm. Is this a bad time?"

"Yes." Xibalba sneers at him.

"No. Not at all. What do you need Candlemaker?" La Muerte asks, walking towards him. Xibalba follows her into their bedroom.

"Well...it's about your pregnancy."

La Muerte frown surprised and worried. Her hands are back onto her belly. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Miguel?"

"No no, Miguel's fine. But, while I was checking on Miguel's candle, I found another candle next to Miguel's." Candlemaker explain.

"So?" Xibalba said.

"So...congratulations! Your having twins!"

La Muerte gasps happily. "Twins? What's the other twin's gender?"

"A girl!" Candlemaker cheer.

"A boy and a girl! Oh Xibalba, this is amazing! Twins!"

Xibalba fell to the floor. La Muerte and Candlemaker turn to Xibalba.

La Muerte rolls her eyes. "Aye, Xibalba! So dramatic that one!"

After a few minutes, Xibalba opens his eyes. La Muerte and Candlemaker look down at Xibalba.

"What happen?" Xibalba ask.

"You passed out after we discovered we have twins." La Muerte explains unamused.

Xibalba stands up. "Oh."

"Well, I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing," Candlemaker said.

"Thank you, Candlemaker, for the good news." La Muerte said.

And with that, Candlemaker disappear.

The afternoon became evening, and La Muerte sit in her garden. She looks at the beautiful, orange marigolds growing in her garden. She can smell their strong scent from where she's sitting. And again, she is rubbing her belly slowly in circles.

Xibalba found La Muerte in the usual spot in the garden. He sits down next to her.

"Xibalba. I thought of a name for the newest girl in the family." La Muerte said.

"Oh? And what is her name?"

'Milagros. It means miracle. Since our girl is unexpected, she is our miracle."

Xibalba smile. "Milagros. I like it a lot. Miguel and Milagros. Twin brother and sister."

"It's going to be quite interesting but we can do it." La Muerte said.

"Yes. We can handle this many kids already. Two more can't hurt us."


	2. Birth

La Muerte lay on her bed tired, sweating, in pain. The best doctors and nurses in the Land of the Remembered are in her room.

By her side is her husband holding her hand, with a worried look on his face.

Finally, a doctor and nurse came up to the couple, both holding two babies in their arms.

"The twins are perfectly healthy. Congratulations."

La Muerte smile. "Xibalba helps me up, I want to see my babies."

Xibalba helps La Muerte sit up from her bed. The doctor gives her one of the babies.

"This is the male one." The doctor explain.

La Muerte let the doctor slip the baby into her arms. She looks at the baby boy closely.

He has similar markings as his mother. Red markings on his white face. His skin made out of sugar. His big round eyes surrounded by red and orange circles. His little bit of hair on his head is black. As he opens his eyes, it is clear he got his dad's red skull pupils.

"His beautiful." La Muerte whisper.

The nurse walks towards Xibalba and hands over his new daughter. Xibalba holds her close to him.

She has very similar features as her twin brother. They certainly are twins.

"There both beautiful. Just like their mother." Xibalba added.

"Aye, balby."

Xibalba lean down and kiss his wife.

Miguel yawned. Xibalba and La Muerte look down at him. They both smile.

"Looks like my little man is tired." Xibalba said.

La Muerte looks over at Milagros. "Xibalba. Look." She whispers.

He looks at the twin girl and Milagros stare at Miguel I awe. Miguel stares back. The twins stare at each other.

"This is the first time seeing each other." La Muerte whisper.

"Yes Milagros, that's your brother Miguel," Xibalba said.

He brings Milagros closer to her twin. They both continue to stare. Then, Milagros slowly move her hand towards Miguel. Miguel watches the hand closely. Milagros put her hand on her twin's face. Miguel pulls away from Milagros.

La Muerte and Xibalba giggle at their reaction.

Tears form in Milagros eyes from Miguel's reaction. She began to cry.

"Aww, my child. It's ok." Xibalba pulls Milagros close to him and rocking her back and forth.

"She's just like you Xibalba." La Muerte comment.

"Well, she did take your good looks from you. She's got to take something from me." Xibalba said, trying to calm the baby down.

La Muerte giggle. "I love you Xibalba. And I love you Miguel and Milagros."

"And I love you all too." Xibalba respond. He kisses the top of Milagros head. She stop crying and stare at her father confused.

Xibalba and La Muerte could not help but laugh. She will indeed have her father's personality.


	3. The Big Sister

La Muerte sits on her bed, rocking her newborn son Miguel, trying to get him to go to sleep.

Arka, one of La Muerte's daughters, looks up at her mother and the newborn baby.

"Can I hold him?" She asks.

La Muerte looks down at the six-year-old. Her golden skull pupils look straight at her. Her facial reaction his hope she would say yes.

La Muerte smile. "Of course, but you must be very careful with Miguel. You promise to be careful?"

Arka nods her head. "Uh-huh! I'll be extra careful!"

"Then, sit down next to me and I'll give you Miguel."

Arka smiles big and jump on the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed next to her mom.

"Ok dear, put your arms out like how I am. And make sure you are supporting his head." La Muerte explain.

Arka did as she was told and put her arms out. "Like this?"

"Yes, like that. Now I'm going to give you Miguel. Be careful his heavy."

La Muerte set baby Miguel down on Arka's arms. Aka tries to support his head like her mom told her too.

Miguel stares up at his big sister. He blinks at her. Arka smile.

"Hi Miguel, I'm Arka, your big sister."

Miguel smiles up at her. Arka gasp.

"He smiled at me!"

"That means he likes you!" La Muerte said. Her hands over her heart as she watches Arka interact with the baby.

"His so cute. He looks like you mami. Except for his eyes and the wings."

"Yes, he does take a lot from me."

Miguel frown and let out a big yawn.

"Mami, I think he's tired."

"Yes, it is this little man's nap time. Mila is already taking her nap. I'm going to put Miguel in his crib now so he can rest."

"Awwwwww." Arka moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll hold him again." La Muerte lean down and took Miguel out of Arka's arms.

"Mami, we should take the twins out for a walk through the Land of the Remembered! Or the Land of the Living! I want to help you take care of them!" Arka ask.

"Of course. You'll be a big help."

Arka smiles big again and watch her mom leave her bedroom with Miguel.


	4. The Visit

Xibalba holds onto a sleeping Miguel in his arms. "I can't believe were doing this."

"There family balby. Besides, they want to see the twins." La Muerte answer, holding Milagros in her arms.

"But we don't really get along!" Xibalba argue.

"Hush, there coming."

A black and red stagecoach pulls up in front of La Muerte's castle. One of La Muerte's servers went up to the stagecoach and open the door.

La Noche steps out of the stagecoach, carrying her newest child.

La Noche looks a lot like La Muerte, with long black hair tided up high, her eyes are a yellow color, and white skin. Only her skin is made out of spices, not sugar. Around her eyes are blue deigns. On her fore head is a half moon. On her jaw line are black triangles. She wears large, golden skull earrings. She wears a long, dark blue dress with a light blue lining in the middle with half moons on it.

In her arms is a toddler. Black hair, small red horns, red and blue design around his yellow eyes. Two black triangles on his cheeks, and short devils tail hanging from his lower back. Wearing a black and red one piece.

Next a little three-year-old girl with short black hair with a black strand of hair hanging in front of her right eye. Blue designs around her red eyes, purple, little dragons like wings on her back, little purple horns on her head, and she is wearing a long blue dress with a half moon on her chest.

Last but not least, El Chamuco walk out of the stagecoach. He looks similar to Xibalba, but his skin made out of lava, His beard is long and black and he has the small black mustache. He has large red horns and large red dragon like wings. His armor is black and red and shapes like a dragon. And he wears a large crown.

"Hola sister!" La Noche waves at La Muerte.

"Hola! Thank you for coming! Is that little Lunana? She's not so little anymore! Your growing to be a beautiful young lady! And look at Baak! Your kids are growing!" La Muerte comment.

"What do we say, Lunana?" La Noche ask.

Lunana curtsy to La Muerte. "Thank you, aunt La Muerte."

They walk up the stairs. As they came closer, La Noche gasp.

"Is that the twins?!" She asks.

"Yes! This is little Milagros. And Xibalba has little Miguel."

La Noche turns to her husband. "Here, hold Baak for me."

El Chamuco took Baak from La Noche. La Noche took Milagros from her twin sister.

"Awwww. She's so cute! She looks just like you! Looks like she has daddy's eyes and wings!" La Noche cooed at Milagros.

Milagros stare at La Noche, studying her.

"Let's go inside and sit down and talk. Lunana, you can play with your cousins." La Muerte suggested.

Lunana run around the palace with her cousins Arka, Elphaba, and Adeleine while the adults sit with the twins and Baak in the sitting area and talk.

La Noche sits on the floor with Baak, playing with him. "It was a total surprise that you'll be having twins!"

La Muerte sits across from her with Milagros and Miguel on her lap. "Yes, it surprises both of us. But we are happy to have them."

Baak crawls to the twins and point at them. "Baa!"

"Yes that's right, your new cousins." La Noche said.

Xibalba and El Chamuco watch their children and wives on the floor while sitting on the couch talking to themselves.

"Thinking of having more?" El Chamuco ask.

"No way! I think this will be our last." Xibalba answer.

El Chamuco smirk. "I'll give you a year."

Xibalba glares at his older brother.

La Noche picks up Miguel and lift him up in the air.

"Hello, handsome boy! My! Your more handsome as your father!"

"Excuse me?!" Xibalba snap.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte hushes him.

"Relax Xibalba, I was just joking!" La Noche said.

Xibalba glares at La Noche.

"Baaa! Baaa! Baa! Baaa!" Baak cried, trying to get his mom's attention.

"Oh sweetie, do you want to see your baby cousin?" La Noche as and bring Miguel down close to him.

Baak looks at Miguel but push him away. Miguel starts to cry.

"Baak! No!" La Noche yell.

Baak form tears in his eyes and began to cry.

La Noche sighs and give Miguel to La Muerte. She picks up Baak.

"I think someone's over tired, I think it's nap time." La Noche said.

"Yes, it is the twins nap time around this time." La Muerte said, rocking Miguel, trying to calm him down.

La Noche and La Muerte got up from the floor with their crying babies.

"Xibalba, can you get Milagros for me?"

Xibalba did as he is told and pick up Milagros from the floor.

"We'll be right back after we put the twins in their cribs we can have a glass of wine and talk." La Muerte suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll try to calm Baak down. Do you have an extra room he can use to sleep in?"

La Muerte nod. "Yes, he can use our guest bedroom. Just follow us and we will show you."

La Noche turns to her husband. "Love, I'll be right back."

"Do you need any help?" He asks.

La Noche shook her head. "No. I got this."

After putting their kids to bed, Xibalba got a bottle of red wine and four skull glasses and pore each glass with red wine. He gives the glasses to each person. Everyone talk about their children and their realms and whatever is on their mind while drinking their wine.

After about an hour, La Noche and El Chamuco collect their children, and said their goodbyes.

La Noche hug her twin sister. "Goodbye sister, thank you for letting me see the twins."

"I'm glad you got to meet them! Hopefully, they'll be less of a hassle when we where that age."

The twin sisters laugh together.

Meanwhile, El Chamuco talks to his younger brother while holding Baak.

"It was nice to see you and the twins." El Chamuco said to Xibalba.

"Yes, it was a nice visit," He admits.

El Chamuco turns to his son. "Say goodbye to uncle Xibalba."

"Baa!" Baak said loudly.

Xibalba chuckle. "Goodbye Baak, see you again soon!"

La Muerte keel down in front of Lunana. "Can aunt La Muerte get a goodbye hug?"

Lunana hugs La Muerte. "Bye aunt La Muerte, I had a lot of fun!"

La Muerte faces her niece. "We will see each other again sometime."

La Muerte got up from the ground and La Muerte, Xibalba, and their daughters watch La Noche, El Chamuco, Lunana, and Baak get into the stagecoach.

As the stagecoach rode away, La Muerte turns to Xibalba. "See? I told you it was not going to be a bad visit."

Xibalba crosses his arms. "Yeah I guess so."

La Muerte lean up and kiss Xibalba's cheek. "Come, let's check on the twins. They should be awake by now."


	5. First Word

"Miguel, say papi! Come on Miguel, Milagros. Papi."

Xibalba stand in front of the cribs of two six-months-old Miguel and Milagros. They both sit in their cribs, laughing at their father. Both dress for bed in their red and orange pajamas. There little wings flap in excitement.

"Baaa!" Milagros shout.

"No, no my little one. Papi."

"Xibalba, what are you doing?"

Xibalba turn to the door and his wife walk up to him. Xibalba wrap his arm around his wife.

"Just- you know, trying to get them to say their first word."

La Muerte cross her arms. "Oh really? So you want their first word to be 'papi?'"

"Maaaa!" Miguel point at La Muerte.

La Muerte smile at Miguel and walk up to his crib. She lean in and run her fingers in his growing black hair. "Hi my little man."

Xibalba cross his arms. "Why must our kids like you more then me? It's simply unfair! I do all the work too! I change the dipers, I feed them, I play with them!"

"Xibalba, your acting like a baby yourself." La Muerte comment.

Miguel touch his mom's sugar cheek. "Mami!"

La Muerte's eye's widen.

"Mami!" Miguel said again.

La Muerte gasp happily. "Miguel! You said mami! You said my name!"

Xibalba growl to himself. "Great. Another child saying mami as their first word."

Milagros start to whimper and lift her arms at Xibalba. Xibalba walk up to Milagros and pick her up from her crib. He holds her close.

"Well, at least you like me, huh?"

Milagros grab both of Xibalba's cheeks. She took in a deep breath. Look at him in this glowing green eyes and smile.

"Puta!"

Xibalba frown. He turn to his wife, who was staring at them.

"XIBALBA!" La Muerte yell.

"What? I didn't teach her that!"

"Well she can't learn it from anyone else! And you always swear in front of the children!" La Muerte snap.

Milagros laugh at Xibalba. Xibalba glare at her.

"You did this on purpose did you?" He ask her.

La Muerte slap Xibalba with her flower peddles. "Don't blame your daughter on this one!"

"But-ow!"

La Muerte slap him again and left the twin's bedroom.

Xibalba put Milagros back in her crib and follow her.

"But mi amor!"

"Don't mi amor me!"

Milagros roll onto her back with her feet in the air, laughing.


	6. Day of the Dead

Tonight is Day of the Dead. The sun is set, and the graves light up and decorated with food, marigolds, and pictures of loved ones. Children play between the graves, families talk about their loved ones who passed, and music plays in the air.

It's a perfect night to have the annual family picnic. Every year, Xibalba and La Muerte bring their children to the Land of the Living to celebrate Day of the Dead. They started a picnic tradition ever since Sartana was a baby. Now it became a yearly thing as their family grows.

Xibalba, La Muerte, and all the children rise from the graves. Xibalba has Milagros in his arms, wrapped in a black blanket. La Muerte has Miguel in her arms, wrapped in a red blanket.

Seven-year-old Arka carries the basket full of food while five-year-old Elphaba carries a large, colorful blanket.

"Come along children. Let's sit under that tree." La Muerte said.

Arka, Elphaba, and three-year-old Adeleine run to the large tree near the top of the hill. La Muerte and Xibalba walk together, following their children.

The children help each other putting the blanket down on the grass. La Muerte and Xibalba kneel down on the blanket and let their ten-month-old twins lay on the blanket. The twins struggle to get out of their blankets, but once they got out, they crawl around the larger blanket, exploring the world around them.

"Mami, papi, can we go play?" Arka ask.

La Muerte nod. "Yes, you can play for a while. But make sure you come back to eat."

Arka, Elphaba, and Adeleine run off to where the graves are. Xibalba snuggle with his wife, watching their daughters play tag between the graves.

"Ah, mi Amor, this is my favorite time of the year. Being here with you and the children. It is a wonderful tradition." Xibalba mention.

"Hmm. Yes. And it is the twins first Day of the Dead." La Muerte picks up the wondering children and set them in front of them.

Xibalba went into the basket and pull out two colorful sugar skulls. He gives each twin one. The twins took the sugar skulls and play with them.

La Muerte chuckle. "There both so cute and innocent."

"Just like our daughters when they where that age, they grow up so fast." Xibalba comment.

"Xibalba, do you mind getting me some pan de Muertos?" La Muerte ask.

"Not at all, my dear." Xibalba respond and he reach in the basket again and took out a big piece of pan de Muertos. He rip it in half and give one-half to La Muerte.

"Thank you, my love." La Muerte took a bite of the sweet bread.

Xibalba also took a bite. They both eat quietly, watching the twins playing with their sugar skulls. Miguel crawls over to his parents and show them the sugar skull. La Muerte picks him up and set him on her lap.

"Yes, my dear. This is a sugar skull. You eat it. It made out of sugar, just like you." She pokes Miguel's tiny black noise and he giggle.

"I think we should call the kids to come eat," Xibalba said, setting the food out on the blanket.

"Yes, otherwise we will eat all the food." La Muerte joke. "Arka! Elphaba, Adeleine! Come here! It's time to eat!"

The three girls run to their parents and sit down across from them.

"Can I have my sugar skull?" Elphaba ask.

"After you eat your dinner." La Muerte said, pushing a plate of tamales to the girls. Xibalba also brought out some fruit like oranges and bananas.

While the girls eat their tamales and fruit, La Muerte and Xibalba feed the twins some cut up fruit. The family talk about whatever's on their mind. They watch people sing and dance. They watch children play. They watch people decorate the graves.

After dinner, Xibalba give all three girls some pan de Muertos and a sugar skull.

"Thank you papi." All three girls said as they eat their dessert.

Milagros point at the bread Elphaba has.

"No no, your still too young to eat bread. Next year you can have some." La Muerte said to Milagros.

After dessert, the girls run off to play again. The twins start to get tired so La Muerte and Xibalba wrap them in their blankets and let them rest on their laps.

"Aren't they cute? Soon they'll grow and play with their sisters." La Muerte said.

Xibalba nuzzles against La Muerte. "Yes, my love."

"Do you want the last sugar skull?" La Muerte ask.

"No, I have my sugar skull already. And I can't wait to eat her up when we're alone tonight."

La Muerte giggle. "Xibalba!"

La Muerte leans in and their lips meet. Another successful Day of the Dead. When the twins get older, they'll show them the graves and teach them about the traditions. They'll play with their sisters and eat sugar skulls and pan de Muertos. Day of the Dead is truly a special holiday.


	7. Fear

Two-year-old Miguel does not like visiting the Land of the Forgotten. He doses not like the depressing souls that wonder in the land. He doses not like the cold air that never seems to go away. He doses not like the ash that falls from the sky. And he doses not like the pointy rocks or chains that hang from the walls. Poor Miguel gets nightmares about the Land of the Forgotten. His parents know this. But, they know it's good for Miguel to visit his father in the Land of the Forgotten with his family.

"No!" Miguel cried.

"Miguel, calm down. Everything is going to be ok." La Muerte comforts him while she walks up to the castle where Xibalba is waiting.

Mila, who was walking behind them, ran ahead to greet her father.

"Papi!" She cheer.

Xibalba smile and kneel down, his arms wide open. "Hey, there's my little girl!"

Mila ran into Xibalba's arms and hug each other. Xibalba picks up Mila.

"Have you been a good girl?" Xibalba ask.

"Yes." Mila answer.

Xibalba chuckle. "Well, we will see what Mami has to say about that."

Xibalba looks at La Muerte and Miguel and frown. Miguel burst out crying, trying to get away from the two-headed snake castle.

"No!"

"Come on Miguel, don't you want to see Papi?"

"No!"

"But Papi wants to see you."

"No!" Miguel cried harder.

Mila laughs at her twin brother. "Scary cat!"

"No Mila, that's mean." Xibalba lecture.

La Muerte walks up to her husband and her daughter with her crying son in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Xibalba."

"No, no, I understand." He turns to Miguel. "Hey Miguel, I missed you!"

Miguel ignores Xibalba, He kept on crying in La Muerte's shoulder.

"Let's go inside. It's less scarier inside." La Muerte suggest.

"Yes, I have dinner waiting for us! How about after dinner we take a nice bath and then I'll read you a bedtime story?" Xibalba suggest.

"Miguel, you like bedtime stories, do you want Papi to read to you?" La Muerte ask.

Miguel whip his eye and nod.

Xibalba smile. "Great! Let's eat first, I bet you're hungry."

"I'm hungry Papi!" Mila said.

"Good, cause we got lots of food!" Xibalba said while everyone goes into the castle.

After dinner and a bath, Xibalba tuck Miguel in. He read Miguel a long bedtime story, which made Miguel feel calm. But after Xibalba finish reading and left Miguel alone in his bedroom, fear overcome the little boy.

Miguel could not sleep. He looks around his dark room, wishes his with his Mami and Papi. Wishes his in the Land of the Remembered. Suddenly, he hears something outside his window. A loud noise. It scares him. He jumps out of bed and runs out of the bedroom.

"Mami! Papi!" He cried. He runs just across from his bedroom to his parents bedroom. He runs up to the bed where his parents are sleeping. He tugs on the blanket, crying.

"Mami! Papi! MAMI! PAPI!"

Both parents woke up and sit up from the bed.

"What! Miguel? What is it?" La Muerte ask.

"Monster!" Miguel said, pointing at the door.

Xibalba turns on a light. "Miguel, there are no monsters in my realm," He said sleepily.

Miguel forms tears and starts to cry. "I'm scared!"

La Muerte and Xibalba look at each other with sympathy for their child. Xibalba picks up Miguel and put him between him and La Muerte.

La Muerte gives him a hug. "Shhhh. It's ok sweetie. Mami and Papi are here to protect you."

Miguel whip his eyes. "C-can I sleep here?" He asks.

"Yes, you may." La Muerte answer.

Xibalba got an extra pillow for Miguel and turn off the lights once he got into bed.

"I love you Mami. I love you, Papi." Miguel said.

"We love you too Miguel, now get some rest." La Muerte said.

Miguel snuggles in the pillow and closes his eyes. He slept between his parents for the rest of the night.


	8. The Big News

Three-year-old Miguel and Mila play outside of the Land of the Remember. They play on their little play sets that are especially for them.

La Muerte and Xibalba walk outside and watch the twins play on the playset.

"You think we should tell them now?" Xibalba ask.

"Yes." La Muerte turns to the kids. Miguel! Mila! Please come here! We have some news to share with you!"

"But Mami I want to play more!" Mila complain.

"You will after we talk to you."

Mila jump from the play set and both Miguel and Mila run to their parents. La Muerte and Xibalba sit down and the seating area.

"Kids. Mami and Papi have important news to tell you." La Muerte said.

The two little kids stare at them, waiting for them to tell them.

"Mami and Papi are going to have another baby. That means, Miguel, you are going to be an older brother. And Mila, you are going to be an older sister."

"That's it?" Mila ask.

"What do you mean that's it? Are you excited that you're going to be an older sister?" Xibalba ask.

Mila shook her head. "No."

"I'm excited…" Miguel said shyly.

"Good. Candlemaker said that this baby is going to be a boy, so you'll have a baby brother to play with." La Muerte said.

Miguel smiled "Really?"

La Muerte nod. "Yes, his name is going to be Rahui."

"Ra-hai?" Miguel tried to say. La Muerte giggle.

"Where are you going to get the baby? From the store?" Mila ask.

"No, the baby is going to grow inside Mami's belly." La Muerte said patting her belly.

Mili tilts her head. "How did you get the baby in your belly Mami?"

"Papi helped me."

"La Muerte!" Xibalba said surprise.

"Papi, how did you put the baby in Mami?" Mila ask.

"Uuuhhh…we will talk about that when you're older," Xibalba said nervously.

"Why?" Mila ask.

"Because I said so. Now you two can go back playing."

Mila and Miguel run to the play set and start to play again.

"Another baby Xibalba." La Muerte said.

"Yes. Those two are a handful, now with another baby coming along…" Xibalba mention.

"Oh, we'll do fine." La Muerte lean up and give Xibalba a kiss.


	9. Mila's Hat

Four-year-old Mila stares up at her mother. Staring at that large hat she always wears. She's always been fascinated in that hat for as long as she could remember. From the candles to the skulls, even the flowers amaze her and she doesn't care for flowers.

La Muerte looks down to notice her little daughter staring up at her. She smiles at her. "What are you looking at?" She asks sweetly.

Mila points upward. "Your hat is cool. Can I wear it?"

La Muerte giggle and kneel down to Mila's level. "My dear. This hat is too big for you. How about I'll make you a hat?"

Mila smiles big. "Really?"

La Muerte nods. "Really."

Soon the mother and daughter are in one of La Muerte's favorite room in her palace. Her sewing room. The large fabric of different colors roll up and stack neatly up together. Empty mannequins pushed on one side of the room. A large desk full of pins and needles. It's every's clothes makers dream to own this room.

La Muerte walks to her large desk and Mila followers her. La Muerte picks up the pad of paper and pen. She turns to her daughter.

"Alright, so tell me, what kind of sombrero do you want?" La Muerte ask.

"I want a big hat but not big as yours cause I want to be able to play with it on. And I want it black and red and I want skulls on it!" Mila explain.

La Muerte wrote everything down on her pad of paper. She looks at her daughter. "Ok Mila, I'll start making your sombrero." She winks at her.

"Yeeaaaaaaay! Thank you, Mami!"

It took about a week, but La Muerte finishes the sombrero. She asks Mila to come into her sewing room.

When Mila walk into the room, in the middle of the room is a mannequin cover up in a red blanket. Clearly under the mannequin is the sombrero Mila is waiting for.

"You ready to see it?" La Muerte ask.

"Yes! Yes yes!" Mila said excitedly.

"Ok, here it is." La Muerte pulls the red blanket off, revealing the sombrero.

The sombrero is small enough to fit Mila's head. The sombrero has black velvet fabric covering it with red designs sew on it. On the bottom edges are grey pointy skulls, surrounding the sombrero. And on the top right side is a large, red skull on it.

Mila gasps as she stares at her new sombrero.

"Well? Do you like it?" La Muerte ask.

"It's the best hat ever." Mila said under her breath.

"Well, let's see how it looks on you." La Muerte picks up the sombrero off the mannequin. She walks to Mila and carefully puts the sombrero on her head. La Muerte turns her around to face a large mirror. Mila stares at herself with the sombrero on.

"What do you think?" La Muerte ask.

"I-I look cool! Just like you and Papi!" She said happily.

"Good. It fits you well. As you get bigger, I'll make you more sombreros and you can make changes to it if you want too."

Mila looks up to La Muerte and hugs her leg. "Thank you, Mami. This is the best hat ever!"

La Muerte smiles at Mila sweetly. "Anything for you, my little one."


	10. Miguel's Bedtime Story

Miguel loves books. Ever since he understood what books are, he would always like his parents or older siblings to read to him. He loves the stories that are told to him. It is no surprise the Miguel taught himself how to read at the age of four. He would read easy picture books and learn the alphabet. He would learn how to spell small words like "cat" or "mat." His teachers would be very impress by how fast his learning basic reading and writing skills. It makes La Muerte and Xibalba proud.

One night, as La Muerte tuck Miguel in his bed, Miguel ask his mother something unexpected.

"Mami, can I read to you this time?" Miguel ask.

La Muerte was a bit surprised about Miguel wanting to read to her. But she smiles. "Of course. What would you like to read?"

 _"Green Eggs and Ham."_ Miguel answer.

La Muerte got up from Miguel's bedside. "Ok dear, I'll go get you that book."

La Muerte walks to Miguel's neat bookshelf and found _Green Eggs and Ham._ She walk back to the bed and give him the book.

"Mami."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Papi listen too?" He asks shyly.

"Of course. We can listen together. I'll go find him."

"Thank you, Mami."

La Muerte found Xibalba in Mila's room. Xibalba tries to get her into bed.

"Mila, it's bedtime."

"But I'm not tired!" She whined.

"You will be when you're in bed! I'll even read you a bedtime story."

"How about we listen to Miguel while he reads to us." La Muerte interrupt.

Both Mila and Xibalba turn their attention to the door.

"Miguel is going to read us a bedtime story and he wants us to listen."

Mila rolls her eyes. "I don't want a stupid bedtime story! I want to play some more!"

Xibalba turns to Mila. "Mila!"

La Muerte walks up to Xibalba and places her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She then walk up to Mila and kneel down to her level.

"Mila. You don't have to listen to your brother read, but you must go to bed. Everyone else is going to sleep."

Mila crosses her arms and turns away.

"Mila. Please look at Mami."

Mila tries to ignore her.

"Milagros." La Muerte said in a stern voice, only using Mila's full name when she wants to be strict with her. And Mila knew if she pushed her mother's buttons, she will get in deep trouble.

Mila looks at her mom. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to sleep or listen to your brother sleep. But if you decide to play, you'll have lots of chores to do tomorrow."

"Mami!"

"Don't Mami me, it's your choice."

Mila sigh. "Fine. I'll listen to Miguel read."

La Muerte smile. "Good. Now let's go to Miguel's bedroom, his waiting for us."

Miguel waits patiently for his parents in his bed. Finally, La Muerte, Xibalba, and Mila came into the bedroom.

"Why is Mila here?" Miguel ask.

"She's going to listen to you read." La Muerte answers as she sits on the side of the bed.

Miguel smile. "Really?"

Mila climbs onto the bed to sit with her mother. "Yeah, just read the story."

"Milagros. What did I tell you about being rude?" La Muerte ask.

"Not to be rude to other people." Mila respond. She sits in front of her mother. La Muerte wraps her arms around her daughter.

"Well? Let's listen to you read." Xibalba said sitting down behind La Muerte.

Miguel opens the book. "So this book is called Green Eggs and Ham."

Miguel turns to the first page. "I am D…d…"

Miguel look up nervously at his parents. Already his messing up.

"Sound it out Miguel." La Muerte suggest.

Miguel looks back to his book. "D..an..el..Dan..el…Daniel."

"Mami, Papi. Why are you in Miguel's room?"

Everyone turn to the doorway and standing there are Adeleine and Elphaba.

La Muerte smile. "Miguel is reading us a story. Do you want to listen?"

"Sure." Elphaba answer.

"Ok." Adeleine answer.

They both walk to the bed and sit down on the floor, the two girls look up at their little brother.

Now Miguel is getting nervous. More people listening to him read out loud for the first time.

"It's ok Miguel, we want to listen to you." La Muerte encourages him.

Miguel nod and look back at the book. "I am D..an..iel..I am Sam…Sam, I am."

Miguel looks up from his book a bit to see all eyes are on him. He looks back at his book.

"That Sam-I-am. That Sam-I-am. I do not like that Sam-I-am."

He looks at everyone again.

"You're doing great, keep reading." Xibalba encourage.

Miguel turns to his book. "Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham."

Miguel read the book with some trouble, but overall he did a good job. When he was done, he closes the book. "The end."

Everyone who was listening claps.

"I'm so proud of you Miguel!" La Muerte complement.

"You did well." Xibalba complement.

"Yeah, you did a good job. Maybe you can read us some more?" Elphaba suggest.

Miguel beam. "Really? You want me to read you guys some more?"

"Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow you can read a different book. Besides." La Muerte points downward to Mila, who is sound asleep in her arms. "I think someone is tired."

Miguel giggle. "Ok. I would like to read again tomorrow."

Elphaba and Adeleine got up from the floor and give their parents and Miguel a good night hug before they left Miguel's bedroom.

La Muerte leans in and gives Miguel a kiss on the forehead. "Good night my Miguel, you did good today."

"Good night Mami."

La Muerte got up from the bed, holding Mila in her arms and walk out of the bedroom. Xibalba went up to Miguel and give him a hug.

"Good job mi Hijo. I'm very proud of you."

Miguel smile big. "Thank you, Papi."

"Have a goodnight Miguel," Xibalba said while getting up.

"Papi, is my night light on?" Miguel ask.

Xibalba looks over at the wall near Miguel's bookshelf. The little light is glowing. Even though they're in the Land of the Remembered, Miguel still gets nervous about the dark.

"Yes, Miguel. The light is on."

Miguel snuggle into the bed, "Good. Goodnight Papi, I love you."

"I love you too." Xibalba turns off the lights and closes the door, only to leave it slightly open to let some light in.

Miguel closes his eyes, thinking about how proud he made his parents and how happy he made his sisters (at least with Elphaba and Adeleine). He can't wait to read to them again. He feels so proud of himself. Finally, he gets tired, he closed his eyes and he falls asleep with his book in his arms.


	11. First Adventure

Miguel knew this was a bad idea. So why did he follow them? To make sure his sister and cousin are safe? Maybe deep inside he's curious on what his nine-year-old cousin Luna wants to show them.

They wonder in the Land of the Unknown for what feels like hours. They are supposed to be at the palace with their family, but Luna and Mila had to break the rules and explore.

"This way," Luna said to her younger cousins.

"W-we should head back…" Miguel suggest.

"Come on you big baby! Don't ruin our fun!" Mila said, following Luna to some large purple bushes.

Miguel sighs and follows them. Luna pushes away the leaves. "Follow me."

She went through the bush. Mila and Miguel follow her. They walk through the thick bush. Branches poke Miguel.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Shut up Miguel!" Mila snap.

"But it hurts Mila!" Miguel whine.

"Both of you shut up! We're here." Luna pulls the bush to let the twins go through. Mila and Miguel walk through the opening. When they crawl out, there jaws nearly drop.

"Whoa!" They both said together. In front of them is a lake with a waterfall. Beautiful blue trees surround the lake. Flowers glow into the everlasting night. It was truly beautiful.

Luna crawls out of the bush and stand up, flapping her purple dragon wings. "This, is the enchanted lake. I heard if you drink its water, you will see your future." She explains.

"Wow! I want to drink it! I want to see if I become a knight!" Mila said while running to the lake.

"Be careful with Kappas!" Luna shouted.

"What the hell is a Kappa?" Mila asks while still running.

"It's a Japanese folklore that live in lakes and rivers and they drag children into the water and eat you!" Luna calls out.

"Psh. Please, I'll be fine!" Mila walks up to the edge of the water. She kneels down on the mud. She puts her hands into the water. The water is cool but not cold. But then Mila screams.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Help me! The kappa got me!"

"Mila!" Both Miguel and Luna shout and run towards her. But went they run close to her, she turns to them and pulls her arms out of the water.

"Ha! Got you!"

"Mila!" Luna said angrily.

Mila laugh. "You should see your faces, they were…" Mila felt someone grab her arm. Something sliming. Miguel and Luna's both froze. Mila turns to the water. A green webbed hand hold onto her arm tight. A head pops up from the water. A salamander humanoid creature with a beat and flat plate on his head look straight into Mila's eyes. He went back underwater and pull Mila in.

Luna and Miguel grab onto Mila and try to pull her out of the water, but the kappa is pulling her in. The two kids pull Mila as hard is they can.

But then another kappa came out of the water, revealing its large shell. It grabs onto Luna and tries to pull her in.

"Mila! Luna!" Miguel shout. Then a third kappa comes out of the water, he spots Miguel. His eyes widen. He doesn't want to let go of his sister, but if he stays, he will be pulled into the water too. The third kappa walks out of the water and walk towards Miguel. Miguel starts to cry.

Just then two black skeleton horses appear. Xibalba jumps off the horse and stabs the third kappa in the chest with his forward. The third kappa fell on the ground, landing on Miguel's feet. Miguel back away from the dead kappa.

Xibalba jumps into the water to find the two kappas.

El Chamuco stabs the second kappa and pulls his daughter out of the water, dragging her onto land.

Miguel turns back to the water. It became quiet. Miguel starts to cry.

"Papi! Mila!"

Salience.

Tears run down his white cheeks. "No."

But then Xibalba and Mila came up from the water, Xibalba taking a deep breath. He carry Mila out of the water and place her on land. He kneels next to her. "Come on honey, breath!"

Xibalba checks if Mila's breathing. When he discover Mila wasn't breathing, he immediacy went to work. He performs CPR on her.

Miguel, Luna, and El Chamuco watch as Xibalba panicking perform CPR. Finally, Mila coughs up water. She opens her eyes as she breathe in some air.

Xibalba signs in relief.

"Mila!" La Muerte, who watched the whole thing jump off the white horse and run to her. She kneel down and hug her.

La Noche got off her black horse and walk to her husband and daughter. "Is everyone ok?"

El Chamuco nod. "Yeah, we're fine." He then turns to Luna.

"You. You're in big trouble! It was your job to watch the twins and look what you've done!" El Chamuco snap.

Luna looks down on the ground. "Sorry Papi…"

"We will talk about this when we get back to the palace." El Chamuco said and walk to his horse.

Miguel walks up to his worried parents. "A-are we in trouble?" Miguel ask.

Xibalba looks up at his son. "We will talk about it when we get back."

"Mami, Papi, I drank some of the water. I get to be a knight!" Mila cheer.

"Oh no, you're not young lady!" Xibalba snap.

"But Papi…"

"Enough! We will talk about this when we get to the palace." Xibalba interrupted.

Mila and Miguel watch their dad walk to his horse and climb on it. He doses not look happy.


	12. Flying Lesson

Xibalba has been waiting for this day since the twins were born. The twins wings had developed enough for Xibalba to give them their first flying lesson.

When Mila learn that she is going to learn to fly, she got very excited. She had watched her sisters Luna and Arka fly all the time. She dreams the day that she will learn to fly.

Miguel, however, dread the news. He has a fear of heights. How ironic? He has wings and yet he's afraid of heights. But he knew this day will come soon enough. He had to try to face his fear one way or another.

Xibalba took the twins to a field in the Land of the Remember. The twins stand side by side. Xibalba, with his hands behind his back, smiles proudly at the twins.

"You two have grown up so fast. You both use to be so tiny. But now look at you, your first flying lesson."

"Papi! We get it! We're not babies anymore! Now can you teach us to fly?" Mila interrupted.

"Fine fine. First we need to do is build strength in your wings. Now I want you two to spread your wings out slowly and then tuck them back in slowly."

Mila and Miguel did what their father said and stretch their wings.

Next Xibalba had them flap their wings fast until they get tired.

"Ok stop, you may rest."

Miguel and Mila stop flapping their wings, breathing heavily and with their wings down.

"Well, that's the lesson for today...tomorrow we'll-"

"What! That's it! We didn't even fly!" Mila complain.

"Mila, your wings are still weak. It takes time for your wings to build up. Every day we will do these exercises until your wings are strong enough to support you in the air. Understand?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Mila rolls her eyes.

After a month of exercising their wings, their wings are strong enough to practice flying.

Xibalba holds onto Mila as he glides in the air. The wind blows through her hair. It feels wonderful.

"Now, flap your wings hard. Don't flap them too much, let yourself glide in the air. Gliding in the air also helps you rest your wings." Xibalba said.

Mila nod and did as her father said.

"Good girl. Now, I'm going to let you go. I'll be nearby if something happens. Ready?"

Mila smile. "Ready!"

Xibalba lets go of Mila. He back off a bit, letting her have some space. Mila flaps her wings twice before letting herself glide in the air.

"I-I'm flying!" Mila cheer. She flaps her wings once more.

"Way a go Mila!" Xibalba cheer.

"Yyyereeeeaaahhhh!" Mila cheer but she then drop.

Xibalba caught her in time."Woah woah there concentrate on the flying now."

"Can I do it again?" Mila ask.

"Let's let Miguel have a turn. We'll fly again tomorrow."

"Awww!"

Xibalba holds his daughter tight as they land in front of Miguel.

"That was awesome!" Mila cheer.

"I'm so proud of you Mila, you did a good job." Xibalba comment while patting her head.

"Thanks!" Mila beam.

Xibalba turns to Miguel. "Alright son, it's your turn."

Miguel shook his head. "I-I can't do it..."

"Sure you can, I believe in you, Miguel. And I'll be there with you if something happens."

Xibalba put his gloved hand out to his son. "Come on? Let's try it."

Miguel stares at his father's hand. His knees are shaking like crazy. But he took his father's hand.

Xibalba smile. "Good boy."

Xibalba pulls Miguel into him and flew into the air.

It happens so fast. One minutes him on the ground. The next his in the air.

"Remember what I taught you?" Xibalba ask.

Miguel nod. "Yeah"

"Good. Not widen your wings and start flapping." Xibalba order.

Miguel did what his dad told him to do and spread his black wings and flap in a rhythm like he learn in warm-ups.

"Good. Good. Keep flapping like that. And don't forget to let yourself glide so you can rest your wings." Xibalba explain.

Miguel stop flapping, letting his wings spread out like his gliding. He looks down and saw the earth beneath him. He starts to panic.

"Aaaaaa..."

"Miguel! Don't look down! Look straight ahead! You need to pay attention to your surroundings!" Xibalba snap.

Miguel shot back up. Skeleton birds fly past them.

"Flap Miguel."

Miguel flaps his wings a few more times.

"Good. I think you're getting a hang of it. Now I'm going to let you go."

Miguel's eyes widen. "Wh-what!"

"Don't worry, I'll be close by if something happens. Remember what I taught you. I will let you go when you're ready."

Miguel took deep breaths. "Ok. Ready."

Xibalba let go of Miguel and back a bit away from him. Miguel flaps his wings hard, making him fly a bit higher.

"Not too hard Miguel!" Xibalba calls out.

Miguel softens his flapping.

"Miguel your flying!"

"I-I am?" He asks.

"Yes!" Xibalba said proudly.

Miguel smile and laugh nervously.

"Make sure you glide!" Xibalba reminds him.

Miguel spread his wings open and glide in the air. As much as his scared, he's also excited. He feels so proud of himself. Miguel flaps his wings again. Soon he feels his father's hands grabbing him.

"Good job! That's my boy!" Xibalba flew them down to the ground and Xibalba land them near Mila.

Miguel's knees shake and have trouble walking, but he feels accomplished.

"Good job! Both of you! I'm so proud of you both! We will keep doing this every day. I'll teach you how to land and fly in place. You two will be flying like professionals in no time!"

After many weeks of practice, Mila feels confident in her flying. Miguel has improved but still gets anxious about flying. After another day of the lesson, Xibalba gathers the twins together.

"Ok. Tomorrow is going to be your final test. You're going to show me you can fly. Tomorrow you will be jumping off a cliff and fly and then land safely. I will be there if there're any problems, but I highly dought that you will have problems."

"Yes! I can do it! I really can!" Mila said.

"Guess you have to show me tomorrow." Xibalba smirk.

The next day, Mila and Miguel stand near the edge of a large cliff at the edge of the Land of the Remember. Miguel couldn't sleep last night due to being too nervous about the test.

At the bottom of the cliff is Xibalba, La Muerte, Elphaba, Adeleine, little Rahui and Esteban.

"Ok, who want's to go first?" Xibalba yells up the cliff.

"Me!" Mila yells back and she went to the edge of the cliff. She looks down at everyone. She took one step off the cliff and drop. La Muerte cover her mouth and Xibalba was about to go catch her, but then Mila spread her wings wide and flap. She stops at mid air. She then flies around in the air. Rahui and Esteban's eyes widen as they watch their older sister fly around in the air.

"Look at me! I'm flying!" Mila cheer.

Xibalba smile big. "That's my girl!"

Mila flew close to the ground and land on her feet. All four siblings ran to her, praising her for doing a good job.

"Great job Mila! You passed!" Xibalba said and look up at Miguel. "Miguel, it's your turn!"

Miguel's knees start to shake. He slowly walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks down at everyone.

"Remember what I taught you!" Xibalba yells up at him.

Miguel stands at the edge of the cliff for the longest time. He's too nervous to move.

"Come on scary cat!" Mila yell.

"Milagros!" La Muerte snap.

"I-I can't do it!" Miguel yell.

"Yes, you can! I've seen you do it!" Xibalba respond.

"Go Miguel! You can do it!" Esteban cheer.

Miguel shakes his head. "No. I-"

One minute Miguel is standing on the edge of the cliff. The next thing he knows he is falling downward. The only thing he can hear is his mother screaming. But, without thinking, he spread his wings and flap. He floats in mid air. It all happen too fast.

"Miguel! Are you alright?" La Muerte calls out.

"Y-yes," He said.

"Why don't you come down now," Xibalba said.

Miguel nod and slowly lower himself down to the ground. He landed on his feet. Once his on the ground, everyone ran up to him.

"Miguel! Are you hurt?" La Muerte ask.

Miguel shook his head. "No." Miguel looks up. He saw a piece of the cliff broke off, causing Miguel to fall.

Miguel turns to his father. "I'm sorry Papi. I failed you."

"Miguel, you didn't fail. You passed!"

Miguel gives him a confused look. "Huh? How?"

"Miguel, that's why I want to teach you and Mila how to fly. So if something like this happens to you, you will be able to save yourselves. Your mother and I can't always be there with you, that is why flying is an important tool to help protect yourself. And you Miguel did just that. I'm so proud of you." Xibalba explain.

Miguel nod. He understood why his father forces him to learn to fly. Miguel smile. "Thanks, Papi. But I think I'll on the ground."

"Psh. You're no fun!" Mila comment.

"But Miguel, I want to fly with you someday," Rahui said.

"Me too! Me too!" Esteban add.

Miguel chuckle. "Ok, for you guys, I'll fly with you."


	13. The Talk

Even at ten Miguel gets nervous staying at his father's realm. But because of the large family and lack of bedrooms, he and Mila are forced to share a bedroom. It was a blessing in disguise. He didn't have to be alone so he didn't really have to be afraid of sleeping.

However. Miguel was nervous about the noises coming from across the hall. It sounded like his parents. They sounded...weird.

Miguel got out of bed and walk to Mila's bed.

"Mila, wake up!" Miguel shook her arm. Mila moan and flip over, facing Miguel.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm sleeping!" Mila snap. She gets cranky when she's been woken up.

"Sorry but I think Mami and Papi are hurt..."

Mila sits up. "What are you talking about?"

"Shh. Listen."

Mila listens closely. She did hear her father's voice.

"I can hear Papi...he sounds sick," Mila said.

"No! Earlier Mami and Papi were moaning in pain! I think there really hurt."

Mila rolls her eyes and got out of bed. "If Mami and Papi are fine, I'm going to kill you."

The twins walk out of their room. The moaning sound became louder. Mila and Miguel walk across the hall to their parents door.

Mila opens the door. "See? There fi-"

Mila and Miguel stare at the bed for what seem like forever. Mila closes the door. Both their eyes widen.

"What were they doing?!" Miguel ask.

"How should I know!"

"Papi and Mami...were naked!" Miguel gives a gross face.

"Don't remind me!" Mila snap.

"Hey, why are you two up?"

Mila and Miguel jump and turn to their older, teenage sister Elphaba.

"We heard something coming from Mami and Papi's bedroom and we check on them to see if there hurt but…" Miguel ramble.

The moaning grew louder from the bedroom. Elphaba's eyes widen and face palm. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Mila ask.

Elphaba sigh. "Let's talk in your guy's rooms. Less awkward."

They went to Miguel and Mila's bedroom. The twins and Elphaba sit on Miguel's bed.

"Well? What the hell is going on?" Mila ask.

Elphaba sigh. Her face grew red. "Mami and Papi were…having sex."

"Sex?" Both twins said at once.

"What's that?" Mila ask.

"It's something you need to ask Mami and Papi in the morning."

"Why can't you tell us?"

"Cause it's not my job!" Elphaba stands up from the bed. "Look, get some sleep. Tomorrow you guys ask about it tomorrow. It's their job to talk to you both about it, not me!"

Mila and Miguel look at each other confused.

"Fine. I'll ask the questions." Mila said.

"Fine. Whatever. Just. Go to sleep." Elphaba said while walking out of their bedroom.

The next morning, Miguel and Mila walk into the kitchen. At the stove, La Muerte is cooking something. And at the kitchen nook, Xibalba sit by himself enjoying his cup of coffee.

"Mami, Papi, what's sex?" Mila asks loudly.

Xibalba spits out his coffee. La Muerte nearly drops her spatula.

"Milagros! Where did you hear that word?" Xibalba ask.

"Well, Elphaba told us after Mila and I heard noises from your room…we thought you guys were hurt to we investigated," Miguel explain.

Xibalba and La Muerte gave each other worried expressions.

"Did…you see anything?" La Muerte ask.

"Yeah, Papi was on top of you and you were both naked. What is it some kind of naked wrestling?" Mila ask.

Xibalba hides his face in his gloved hand. "Oh boy."

La Muerte sigh. "We have to tell them. They are ten after all. We should be having this talk with them in the first place."

"Yes but I don't want them to learn about it like this!" Xibalba hiss.

"I agree with you, but it's too late. We must tell them."

Xibalba sigh. "Kids, sit down. This is going to be a long talk."

Mila and Miguel sit at the kitchen nook across from Xibalba. La Muerte turns off the oven top and talks to the table. She sits down next to Xibalba.

"Kids. When a couple wants to make a baby…or even express their love for each other, they do this activity together call sex." La Muerte explain.

"How does it work?" Mila ask.

Both Xibalba and La Muerte became very, very quiet.

"Well. Umm." La Muerte hesitated.

"Well, clearly you get naked…but why would you do that? Isn't that, ya know, embarrassing?" Mila ask.

"Well, it can be for most people. But for a married couple, they…trust each other so much that it's ok to be naked." La Muerte explain.

Mila raises an eyebrow. "Weird."

"But how is being naked make a baby?" Miguel ask.

"Well, it's not the naked part. It's the…thing you do." Xibalba explain.

"What thing?" Miguel ask.

Xibalba turns to La Muerte. "You tell them."

La Muerte rolls her eyes and sigh. She leans in close to the twins. "Kids, this is how sex works, you see…" She leans in a lot closer and whispers to them something. The twins eyes widen.

"You mean…Papi…put his thing in you?!" Mila shouted out loud.

Xibalba bangs his head on the table. La Muerte clear her throat.

"Well, yes. That's how sex works dear."

"Eeewwwwwww!" Both Miguel and Mila said together.

"It might seem gross, but when you both grow up and find someone special, then you will understand that sex is a beautiful thing." La Muerte explain.

"Yeah right, I'm not going to be doing that!" Mila said.

"Good. Don't do it." Xibalba mumbled, his head still on the table.

La Muerte rolls her eyes at Xibalba. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Does it hurt? You both were making a lot of noises?" Miguel ask.

"No. Although for women, her first time it might hurt a bit." La Muerte explain.

"Ugh, this is gross. Can I go?" Mila ask.

"If you want. But if you have any questions or concerns, please talk to Papi and me." La Muerte answer.

The twins nod and they both got up from their seats and walk out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe Mami and Papi do that!" Mila said.

"Yeah, it's really gross. I don't think I'll ever do that." Miguel said.

"Me too. Let's try to forget about it." Mila said.

"Agree!"

The twins went to do their own thing. But they can't stop thinking about the talk their parents had with them.


	14. Miguel's Crush Pt1

Miguel wonders in the Land of the Living. He had another fight with his father. Miguel hates fighting, but sometimes he has to stand up for himself.

Miguel walks deep into the forest, it's calm and quiet. His alone. Just the way he likes it.

Miguel was going to find a place to settle for reading a book when all of a sudden he hears someone groaning in pain. Miguel follows the noise. Louder and louder it was gotten.

After removing some bushes out of the way, in the opening in the sunlight is an angel. Miguel has seen many angels before. Heck, his father and uncle use to be angels. But this angel seems different.

"Hey."

The angel turns to him surprised. The angel has large, light blue eyes and long blond hair that curls at the bottom. She is wearing white robes that are now dirty. She has large, white wings but her right wing looks broken.

She stares at Miguel scared. "Y-your Xibalba's son…"

Miguel chuckle. "And La Muerte. I have my mother's kindness more than my father's selfish side."

"O-oh. Well,…that's good." The angel whispers under her breath.

Miguel climbs over the bushes and walk to the angel. He kneel in front of her and smile. "My name is Miguel. What's your name?"

The angel blush. "L-Laylah."

"Laylah. That's a pretty name. So, what happen to your wing?"

Laylah looks at her broken wing and sigh. "I was flying when some hunters thought I was a bird and shot my wing. I fell from the sky and landed here."

"Hunters? Well, if that's the case, we have to get you out of here before those hunters discover you. Here, let me help you."

"Thank you, Miguel."

Miguel helps Laylah get on her feet.

"Let's go back to the Land of the Remember, my mother can help you with your wing."

Laylah stares at Miguel worried. "But…Xibalba."

"Don't worry, his in the Land of the Forgotten. Besides, he won't hurt you."

Laylah nod. "Ok," She whispers.

Miguel and Laylah return to the palace in the Land of the Remembered. Laylah stares in awe at the colorful atmosphere.

"Here, let's lay down," Miguel suggest.

Miguel guides Laylah to the nearest couch. Laylah lay down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Miguel ask.

"No thank you."

Miguel asks one of the servants to get La Muerte for him. La Muerte arrives shortly.

"Miguel, who is this?" La Muerte ask confused and worried.

"This is Laylah, and she's badly hurt. Her wing is broken." Miguel explain.

"Oh, you poor dear. Let me get a doctor for you. You can stay as long as you need too."

Laylah smiles at La Muerte. "Thank you, miss."

"Please, call me La Muerte."

La Muerte orders a doctor and a doctor wraps her wing up in bandages and give her some medicine. Miguel took Laylah to his bedroom where she can rest in his bed.

"Are you sure it's ok to take your bed?" Laylah ask.

"Of course. I'll just sleep on the couch or in my twin sister's room."

Miguel helps her get in his bed.

"You have a twin sister?" Laylah ask.

"Yep. And lots of other brothers and sisters. But I'll make sure they won't bother us."

Laylah smile. "I don't mind. I love kids."

"Maybe you can help us take care of the little kids while Mami and Papi are out. When you feel better of course."

Laylah nods and look around Miguel's room. She notices the many, many books Miguel has collected over the many centuries. And some beautiful paintings on the wall.

"You like them?" Miguel ask.

"Yeah. I do."

"Thank you, I painted them."

Laylah turns to Miguel. "Really? Your so talented!"

Miguel shrugged. "It's just something to keep me relax."

"I can also tell you like to read."

Miguel nod. "Yes! I love to read! Want me to read you a story?"

Laylah smiles big. "Yes please!"

Xibalba is relieved to be back to the Land of the Remembered. Back to his wife and many children. When Xibalba arrive into the palace, he is greeted by some of the children. Rahui, Esteban, and little Feliciana. Xibalba smile and greet his kids.

La Muerte walks up to Xibalba. "Husband, welcome home."

"I'm happy to be home, mi Amor."

They both share a kiss and the children made gross noises and ran away. The married couple walks together down the colorful halls.

"How was your day?" La Muerte ask.

"Dreadful. It was quite boring in the Land of the Forgotten. And Miguel and I got into another argument."

"Really? Miguel seems fine when he return home. Of course, he did…bring home a girl."

Xibalba's eye's widened. "What did you say?"

La Muerte giggle. "Miguel found an angel about his age in the Land of the Living and she was injured. He brought her here for treatment. After the doctors took care of her, he took her to his bedroom.

"What! But his only twelve!"

"Relax Xibalba, Miguel is not the type to do anything like that. Come, I'll show you."

When La Muerte and Xibalba arrive near Miguel's bedroom, they sneak to the open doorway. The two can hear talking and laughing. They peek into the doorway.

Miguel and Laylah laugh together and the story Miguel is reading.

"Wow, that's a very funny book!" Laylah said.

"Yeah. Want to hear another story?" Miguel ask.

Laylah shook her head. "No. I'm getting tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'll leave you alone."

Laylah nod. "Ok."

Miguel was about to leave but Laylah grabs his hand.

"Miguel."

Miguel looks at Laylah. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. You are a great friend."

Miguel smile at her, his cheeks turn a slight green color. "Anytime."

Xibalba and La Muerte look at each other. La Muerte and Xibalba teleport to their bedroom.

"Did you see that Xibalba?"

"See what?"

La Muerte put her hands on her hips. "You really are oblivious. Miguel is developing a crush on that girl!"

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Xibalba ask.

"Well, I'm no love expert. But…that was the same look you gave me when we first meet."

La Muerte walks up to Xibalba and wrap her arms around his waist. "Ah Balbi, our boy is growing up."

Xibalba sigh and look down at his wife. He rubs her hair. "It seems like yesterday Miguel was a scared little boy. Now his growing up having crushes on girls."

"Hmm mmm." La Muerte nods in agreement.

"But. What about Mila?"

La Muerte looks up at Xibalba. "We should be careful with that one.


	15. Miguel's Crush Pt2

_I am so, so sorry this has taken me so long. I've been really busy_ _and by busy I mean reading and drawing_ _So I hope you enjoy this anyways and I'll try to update as soon as I can!_

As years pass Miguel and Laylah grow to become great friends. Their favorite activity to do is have a picnic in the forests of the Land of the Unknown. After a picnic lunch, Miguel would read Laylah a story from one of his books.

Another thing they enjoy doing together is going to the heavens where the angels live and Laylah would play music from her golden harp. She's really talented and plays beautiful and calming music.

One quiet evening, Miguel and Laylah where at their favorite place in the Land of the Unknown, Miguel reading a chapter out of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ Laylah's large, blue eyes are hook onto Miguel, listening to his every word."

"…There was already someone there-but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort…"

Miguel look up at his book. Laylah lean in, waiting for an answer.

Miguel close the book. "Well! It's getting late!"

"Miguel!" Laylah cried.

"What? It really is! My parents might get worried about us."

Laylah cross her arms. "I want to know who was there!"

"Do you really want me to ruin it for you?" Miguel ask.

"Just ready me the next chapter!" Laylah pout.

Miguel chuckle and open the book. "Ok, ok."

Just as Miguel took in a deep breath, La Muerte appear.

"Mami?"

"There you two are, it's time to go home. Everyone is waiting for you to eat Miguel." La Muerte said.

"Please, just one more chapter?" Miguel beg.

"Please La Muerte? It's getting good!" Laylah ask.

La Muerte smile and nod. "Go ahead Miguel. But only one chapter."

Laylah's white wings flutter and turn her attention to Miguel.

After Miguel read the chapter and Laylah and Miguel said their goodbyes, La Muerte and Miguel went back home to the Land of the Remember.

During dinner, Miguel is talking to his siblings about Laylah and what they did today.

"Miguel, you always talk about Laylah. It's been non-stop!" Complain Elphaba.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Mila said out loud so the whole table can hear. All of the siblings went "Ooooo" at the same time.

Miguel's face turn red. "No I don't! She's just a friend!"

"Yeah, a girlfriend!" Esteban respond.

"Stop! Laylah is just a friend who happens to be a girl!"

"Enough!" Xibalba shout. "Leave Miguel alone! If he has a girlfriend…"

"Papi! I don't have a girlfriend!" Miguel yell. He push his chair away from the table. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room…"

Everyone watch Miguel leave the dinning room hall. La Muerte slap Xibalba.

"Ow! What did I do?" Xibalba ask, rubbing his cheek bone.

"You pushed him. You know Miguel is trying to figure out his feelings for this girl! Go upstairs and apologize!" La Muerte point at the door.

Xibalba sigh and push his chair out. "I'll be right back."

Miguel lay in his bed, curled up with a pillow. Miguel ask himself if he really does have feelings for Laylah? His thoughts got interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." He muttered.

Xibalba walk in and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you during dinner." Xibalba said.

Miguel lean up and look at his father. "Papi, how can you tell you really like someone?"

The question surprise Xibalba. He expected a fight or Miguel not talking to him. "Well…son…if you really do have feelings for someone, you care for them, you think about them a lot, you want them to be safe and happy…"

"Is that how you feel about Mami?"

Xibalba nod. "Yes. Yes I do."

Miguel hug his knees in his chest, his heart beating faster.

"I think…I do have a crush on Laylah." Miguel admit.

Xibalba smile. "My boy, it's completely normal at your age to develop a crush on someone. It's part of becoming a man."

Miguel nod. "Yeah. I know. But I'm not ready to have these feelings."

"Well I don't think we all are when we growing up. I know growing up can be confusing and these feelings are confusing, but you'll get through it."

Miguel nod again. "Ok. Thanks."

Xibalba frown, feeling unsuccessful.

"You know when I first meet your mother, I had the same feelings as you have. My heart was beating fast, my stomach felt weird, I was sweating…I knew I develop a crush on your mother."

Miguel look up at Xibalba. "What did you do?"

"I married her!"

"That's not helping."

"But I'm serious. I married her."

"Well I'm too young to get married."

"Yes. But continue to be nice to her and spend time with her and be there for her as a friend. Who knows, she might like you back." Xibalba wink at Miguel and got off the bed.

"Well, better get back down stairs. You want to come back?"

Miguel shook his head. "No. I want to stay here for a while."

"Ok. If you need to talk, just let me know."

And Xibalba left Miguel's bedroom. Miguel went back to laying in bed, thinking about Laylah and what his dad said to him.

Eventually Miguel fell asleep, dreaming about reading to Laylah in a beautiful and quiet area.


	16. The Goodbye Party

Miguel and Mila just celebrated their 180th birthday. Turing 180 means you are officially an adult in God years. Because Miguel and Mila turn into a adult, they both can now join the army. Mila is really excited about it. Miguel, not so much.

After many years of training, Xibalba decide to throw Mila and Miguel a going away party before they head off into the army.

The party is held in the large ball room in La Muerte's castle. All of Miguel's and Mila's friends and family show up to celebrate. Mila and Miguel dress up in their custom made knight uniform.

Mila's uniform is a dark grey uniform with her pauldron shape as skulls and with big spikes on top of the pauldron, a long grey ripped skirt, and metal cuisse that cover her legs, and large boots.

Miguel's uniform is a golden color with red heart shapes on the plackart, and pauldron. He also has golden pants and brown boots.

Miguel stand alone at the corner of the ball room, drinking some red wine. He watch his twin sister talking to their cousin Luna, who is also grown and become a worrier for the Land of the Unknown.

Miguel scan the room, watching his brothers, sisters, and cousins talk to each other.

Then he spot someone who he is excite to see. She has also grown up. With her long, blond hair, her long white and gold robes, her big sky blue eyes, her now large white wings. Laylah.

"Laylah!" Miguel call and walk over.

Laylah turn and smile. She walk towards Miguel. "Miguel. I finally found you."

"I'm so glad you can make it." Miguel said.

"Why would I miss my boyfriend's going away party?" Laylah tease.

Miguel lean in and kiss Laylah's soft lips.

"I'm going to miss you." Miguel said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Miguel. But. You don't have to do this. I know being a knight is the last thing you want to do. I want you to be happy."

Miguel hold onto Laylah's hand. "Laylah, you know why I'm doing this."

"But you don't have too! I'm not worth it!" Laylah forms tears in her eyes.

"Hey, no crying at my party, ok? Besides, you are always worth it. You are worth everything. I love you so much Laylah, I can't explain it."

A tear fell down her cheek. "Miguel. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm a God remember? It's hard to kill a God." Miguel whip away Laylah's tears away.

"Oh Miguel, I'm just worried about you."

"I know. But I'll be fine."

"Attention! Can I have your attention!" Xibalba announce.

Everyone became quiet and turn to Xibalba and La Muerte.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here to celebrate my son and daughter's going away to the army. We are all very proud of them, especially me." Xibalba form tears in his eyes. "I remember them being born, it was a wonderful experience. But now, there all grown up and going into the army. Miguel, Mila, would you please come here. Your mother and I have some gifts to give you."

Mila and Miguel walk up to their parents. La Muerte hug both twins. "My babies are all grown up."

"Ok Mami, we get it." Mila said.

La Muerte let go of the hug and whip her tears. Xibalba call one of the servants. The servant carry two long items that are covered in a red velvet blanket. The servant give Xibalba the two covered up items.

"Now, I had this custom made for both of you. I had the best black smith made this for both of you." Xibalba remove the blankets, reveling a gold and dark grey sword. The gray one has markings of skulls on it and at the end of the hilt is a skull. On the gold one it has markings of hearts and on the end of the hilt is a red heart.

Everyone in the room ooed and awwed.

"Take good care of these swords, for they will take good care of you." Xibalba explain while giving the swords to his children.

"Wow, thank you so much papi." Mila said, touching the markings on the blade.

Now it was La Muerte's turn. La Muerte walk up to the twins, holding two small boxes.

"Kids, I want you to cherish these. This gift will remind you that you have love ones at home and we will be thinking of you."

La Muerte give each twin a box. They open it together. Inside each box is a red, heart shaped medal with black wings coming out of each side.

"Mami. This, is beautiful." Miguel said.

"Wear it proudly, my children. And remember, we all love you." La Muerte give each twin a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the party went great. Miguel and Mila talk to their relatives and friends. Miguel dance with Laylah. Soon people start to leave, which left Mila and Miguel alone in the ball room.

"So, you ready to leave for the army?" Mila ask.

"I guess so." Miguel said.

"I know why your doing this. I know you don't want to be a knight. But your fighting for her. For Laylah."

Miguel nod at his sister. "It's true. If I have a choice in the matter, I would be a teacher. But I must protect Laylah."

Mila nod. "Miguel, you'll do great out there."

Miguel smile at his twin sister. "Thanks, you too."

 **And that's it! That's the end of Dealing with Twins. I hope you enjoy it! If you want me to write more of my OC's (including my new OC's) then let me know!**


End file.
